I Promise
by InEverySingleWay
Summary: Five Promises Percy made to his daughter, and one she made to him. One-Shot. Father/Daughter Bonding. Percabeth.


**Ω **** I Promise ****Ω**

_Five promises Percy made to his daughter, and one she made to him._

**One.**

"I hate you Perseus! I am going to rip out your eyes and make you eat them!"

"I know that you need some stress relief but that was _extremely _vivid"

Annabeth let out a weak smile before another contraction hit

"Honey, I think you're breaking my hand"

"Really?! I'm giving birth and _you're_ the one complaining?"

The midwife laughed

"It's normal for the wife to yell at her husband when having a baby, don't take it personally"

Percy laughed

"She yells at me when she _isn't giving birth_"

"I will stab you and feed you to Mrs. O'Leary!"

Percy just smiled and blocked out the aching in his hand

_Later…_

Annabeth looked down at the gorgeous little girl in her arms. She had his eyes, she read somewhere that all babies were born with blue eyes –but not her little girl.

"Silena. Silena Grace. After Silena and Thalia"

Percy looked down at the little baby girl. _His _little baby girl.

"Do you want to hold her?" Annabeth smiled up at him

"Yeah, I think I do."

Annabeth passed her over to Percy and he held her as if the slightest touch could shatter the fragile little creature in his arms. He hugged her close to his chest and that was the moment he promised he would never let anyone hurt his little girl. His little Gracie.

**Two.**

Percy looked at his baby girl, all grown up already. That was possibly the most disgustingly parental thing he had ever thought.

"Now, Dad and I will meet your teacher and try to make some friends honey. Are you sure you'll be okay"

Silena smiled

"Mum, I'll be fine. I'm _excited_ to go to school"

Annabeth, being Annabeth, had over-thought everything and stressed about everything from what to do with Silena's hone- golden-curls to whether the lunch she packed was too unhealthy.

"Wise Girl, let me talk to her, you go meet her teacher for a moment"

Annabeth nodded and quietly left for the brightly coloured classroom

"Hey Gracie"

Percy had always preferred to call Silena by her middle name, 'Silena' brought up some sad memories

"Hey Daddy"

Percy looked at his gorgeous little girl, with her blonde curls in a braid and her sea-green eyes glittering

"You'll be fine Gracie, I promise"

Silena smiled and took her Dad by the hand, dragging him into her first classroom ever.

**Three.**

Silena ran as fast as she could towards her home, her parents would know what to do about the monster chasing her, surely. When she reached the house she slammed the door before leaning against it and slowly sinking to the floor.

"Annabeth! Gracie! What happened?!"

Gracie ran to her father and tackled him in a hug

"Dad. There was a monster and.. and..I-"

Percy's face paled and he instinctively held his daughter and son close to him

"I'll call your Mom, we knew this day would come but…" Percy faltered "You're only 12, and Luke's only 8. You're too young to have to worry about this"

_Outside Camp…_

"Now,Your brother and I'll go and talk to Chiron about the sleeping arrangements, you'll be staying in whatever Cabin you choose. If anything happens we'll be here in a flash. Okay Honey?"

Silena nodded and Annabeth took Luke by the hand and lead him to the Big House, leaving just Percy and Silena

"Dad, what if something goes wrong?" Silena stuttered out, in a weak voice

Percy hugged his daughter

"You'll love it here, you'll make friends and meet kids that _understand_ what it's like to be a demigod"

"Yeah. But they have one godly parent and one mortal parent. Not two half-and-half parents"

Percy smiled down at his daughter and tucked a stray curl behind her ear

"That just makes you extra special, Gracie. You'll love it here, I promise."

**Four.**

Annabeth shook her head grimly at Percy

"She won't talk to me. She's 16 and that was her first boyfriend, give her some time"

"That no-good-cheating-son-of-a-bitch, wasn't good enough to date my daughter anyway."

Annabeth just rolled her eyes

"Why don't you go on up. Maybe she'll talk to you"

Percy walked up the stairs and knocked on Silena's bedroom door

"Gracie. Can I come in?"

Percy heard a muffled sniffle through the door, followed by a mumbled reply of 'yes'

Percy creaked open the door and went to sit on his daughter's bed. She had thrown stuff all over her room and was currently laying face-down on her bed, snuggled in about four quilts

"Hey Gracie. Talk to me"

Silena sat up and leaned against the corner of the wall her bed was pushed into

"I don't get it. Why did he dump me? What did I do wrong?"

Percy wrapped his arms around his, now teenage, daughter as her already tear-tracked face erupted into sobs

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. It's just his fault that's he's too stupid to see what an amazing person you are."

Silena looked up at her Dad in admiration

"Are you sure?"

Percy just smiled and held her tighter

"You'll meet someone better, someone that's amazing and loves you and _deserves _you. I promise"

**Five.**

Percy wiped the single tear from his eyes, he promised himself he wouldn't cry

"Gracie, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Gracie stepped out of the dressing room wearing the gorgeous , white, flowing gown he had helped pick

"You look gorgeous Gracie"

Silena beamed, she truly did. Percy could feel his eyes welling up again.

"Don't cry Dad. If you cry then I'll cry and that's just going to be a mess then."

Percy let out a weak laugh.

"Now. I know that I'm giving you away and all but…" Percy faltered and regained his breath "You'll always be my little Gracie"

Silena smiled and Percy let her veil down before walking out, arms linked, towards the altar. Percy let go of her arm when they reached it and he lifted up her veil. He kissed her cheek before he spoke.

"You'll always be my little girl. I promise"

**One.**

Silena thought her Dad already looked dead, he was so sickly and pale, he wasn't the energetic, _alive _Dad she knew and loved.

"Hey Dad"

Percy let a weak smile slip before a hacking cough took over

"Hey Gracie"

Silena was scared to see her Dad like he was now. He had always been so strong and ever since Mum left for Elysium, well, he hadn't been the best. Now, laying in the hospital bed at the ripe old age of 87 he was going to follow her. She let a tear slip at the pale man in the bed who definitely wasn't the Dad she knew.

"I'm scared Dad"

Percy only smiled sadly

"Don't be. I'll see Annabeth again, and you'll be fine without me. Just stay strong, please, for me Gracie."

"I will Dad. I promise"

**So, tell me what you think. This was alternately named 'Gracie' but I like I Promise better, personally.  
Review please! I would love to know what you all think about this.**

**Stealing Christmas Lights xxx**


End file.
